A lonely Road to Hell
by Kurohime-san
Summary: Yuya behaves strange. Is it just a consequence of not expressed feelings or is there something else? Let's try to find it out together KyoxYuya
1. Good Morning for Yuya

**Summary:** This story takes place after manga. Kyoshiro, Kyo alive. (Hm, well, may be Kyochiro would be resurrected, just maybe). And one more thing: in the beginning they're all together (the only exception Jyunishinshou (I guess, Ten Brave Warriors of Sanada spells like that)). It's going to be one more adventure, I guess. Well, so here we go…

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I don't own SDK.

**Chapter 1. Good Morning for Yuya**

'That's sooooo wonderful morning!' thought Yuya feeling a warm and gentle shaft of sunlight playing on her face…and dazzling her sleepy eyes. She stretched and yawned, it'd surely be a perfect day. Then she looked at her friends. Their sleep was peaceful and placatory. Who would imagine, that they had such a stormy night… Yes, after all it was Yukimura-san's idea, it couldn't be otherwise. She only wondered, how it came to that, that she had to pay all the bills! Even sake and girls from previous night! Those leechers have no shame at all! As a consequence, she was incredibly short of money, and that depressed her greatly. Well, though, she was quite happy, that Benitora, Bon-san, Akira, Kyo and Kyoshiro turned down girls: it saved her so much money! But she was even more pleased, that Kyo hadn't had a girl last night. Yes, she was aware of her own feelings, but hell she'll accept and show them to him!.. The time's passed. It's impossible to turn it back. But still… She unconsciously glanced at the subject of her last thoughts. He was near the window, at his favorite place, and he was sleeping. It's so rare to see the Manslayer of a Thousand sleeping and sleeping peacefully in particular. That's quite a fascinating view. She smiled genuinely. And regretted it the next moment.

-Hey, dogface, how long are you going to stare at me? Don't you see, that there's no sake left? Go and buy me one, woman.

-Ha? Gooooood morning, Kyo! Can't you tell me anything nicer, than that be damned greeting early in the morning? – hissed Yuya through gritted teeth. All her good peaceful mood was swept away. 'But I feel unease. I can't ignore it. Something is bound to change,' she thought, - But okay, you're such a jerk, that there's no other way to show you, that your way is wrong and that people should be kinder and friendlier. I'll go and buy you that damned sake," – she forced herself to speak in a moralizing tone.

-Moreover, Sakuya-san wanted me to buy her… Hm… seems I've forgot, what she wanted… but okay, I'll think of something, - added she in her more usual tone.

With that she went behind a screen and took her time dressing up. She tried to move as quiet as possible not to wake anybody up. And not to make him laugh at her clumsiness. She wondered once again, why on Earth she cared about his opinion, if she knew that it's impossible to change him. When she returned to the main room, she hesitated, should she wake Sakuya-san up to get to know, what she needed. As an answer to her thoughts Sakuya smiled and opened her eyes.

-Oh, Yuya-san… Good morning! You're an early bird, aren't you?

- Morning, Sakuya-san! I'm going out to buy sake. I'm sorry, Sakuya-san, I can't remember, what you wanted…

-Oh, don't worry about it! Would you mind, if I go with you?

Yuya hesitated. She surely didn't want to take Sakuya with her. Who knows, what could happen to her, but still, no matter what, Sakuya-san could be useful...

-The weather is so fine and pleasant, that I want to feel it…

-Um, sure, Sakuya-san!

-Then, may you wait a bit?

- Yeah, sure, take your time. I'm not the one, who wants sake after all, - smiled Yuya teasingly.

While Sakuya'd been changing her clothes, Yuya stayed in the main room and tried to avoid looking at Kyo, She didn't want to meet his crimson eyes right now. She knew that. She wanted Sakuya to come sooner, but… well, she also knew, it's impossible. Sakuya is quite a slow person... And she loves taking care of herself (not so much as she loves Kyoshiro though). So at that time poor Yuya didn't know where to get herself out of Kyo's view. She began as quiet as possible cleaning her gun: she felt that she would need it in a good shape pretty soon. And it always calmed her: reminding herself that it's her brother's gun and that it's not once saved her life, she was really grateful for that… But somehow her nervousness hasn't gone as usual. She would like to know, how he will react, when she… Well, the only thing that's mattered right now, was to get away from here. She wanted to breathe, breath freely… She wanted to forget loads and loads of things. But did she want to forget them? Him? No, that's untrue. She wanted not to get out of here, but out of that damned situation.

Finally, Sakuya stepped into the room and smiled. She was overwhelmed by depressing aura there, but her uneasiness disappeared as soon as she looked at her peacefully snoring beloved. Yuya smiled at her as freely and sincerely as she could. To be honest, she always managed to reassure everyone with her popular smile, even when she was unable to smile from the depth of her heart, it always worked. Everyone believed in her faint-hearted smile, everyone but him, her dear brother. And where is he now? He's gone taking her reason to live, her ever-happy heart with him. It's believed, that he's dead. She saw him dead and talked to him when Nobunaga possessed his body. But she could still believe and hope he's always going to be there with her, right next to her heart, guiding her lightly to the truth and happiness of life. She would always believe that his thoughts always being with her will keep her safe from herself, her nightmares and fears.

-So, shall we go, Yuya-san? – Sakuya whispered not to wake anyone.

-Um, yeah, sure! – Yuya murmured trailing off her thoughts.

She quickly took her gun and purse and went out never looking back. Sakuya was surprised and looked at Kyo, who only smirked. But he was no less astonished and wondered, what's gone into Yuya. Understanding that she could gain nothing from him, Sakuya hurried up and followed her friend.

**A/N:** Ohayo!)) This is a first chapter of my first fic. I hope, you haven't died of boredom, while you were reading…' Pls, review, I madly want to know, what should correct/change/etc… So, please))

Chapter re-edited July, 2011


	2. Goog Morning for Kyo

Chapter 2. Good morning for Kyo

It was surely not the best morning for Onime no Kyo. First that girl had woken up and started smiling like happy insane with her eyes shut, so that he was unable not to watch her. Yes, this sort of things about himself surely pissed him off the most. Then she suddenly looked around and stared at him (well, maybe not so suddenly after all…), so he barely managed to close his eyes before hers met them. In order not to make a fool of himself he blurted something stupid again. And again she was so annoying and irritating about this. He wondered if she was really blind. She wasn't herself while she was changing her clothes (yes, he wouldn't admit even to himself, that he'd been watching her changing through a screen) and even more strange, when she'd been waiting for Sakuya. He couldn't help but stared at her through drooping eyelid. He was even more surprised that she'd been trying to avoid his stare. There was really something amiss with her. He couldn't believe that it was just a reaction to his words, could he? And when she left he was sure about that. But still, she could have that time of the month. Stop, she couldn't. It was too early. So there was something else. When he understood that, he became anxious. He became nervous. That girl always drove him crazy; with her he was really out if his style. But right now he was really worried about her, but still he believed in her and didn't move an inch. Well, it was so until Akira got up… And that fellow was certainly out of the mood as well.

"And Kyo, what happened here? Would you mind telling me?", with melodically sarcasm asked Akira.

"…"

"Don't tell me, please, that I heard and felt everything myself. I'd like to know your point of view", - told him Akira not less sarcastically after not long pause.

"…"

"Well, don't you think you should behave something more appropriate for a guy, who is so fucking in lov…" - Akira hadn't succeed in finishing his sentence as he had to unsheathe his katana to prevent his throat being cut.

"So, you don't think so… What a pity!" – smiled ironically Kyo's best pupil.

"…"

"Well, at least don't you think you should cease calling her names and bullying her?"

"…"

"You know yourself; she doesn't deserve any of them. In the contrary, she is pretty beautiful and interesting. There's no man, who won't fall for her… (of course, if she leaves your side)…"

"…", Tenro pressed against Akira's katana even more firmly.

"You don't agree even with this… Hm, that's pretty ungrateful, that it doesn't seem like you at all… Remember, she saved your precious life of the strongest man in the world so many times…"

"…"

"You know, she was really giving up her life for you…"

"… Fucking bastard…"

"Wow… I managed you to talk…", exclaimed Akira. – "Then that's a promising day…", smiled he cat-like. He liked irritating and embarrassing Kyo… Yeah, he was addicted to it.

"… you bastard…" roared Kyo but still hadn't loosened his grip. Akira's smile really pissed him off like hell.

"Aya-aya… What do we have here? What a nice morning! Seeing gorgeous males in shape and with a seductive short-temper… Mmm… Yuya-san, what do you think, ah… Ara, ara… Yuya-san isn't here… So you guys fighting over her… aya-aya.. I'm so envious of Yuya-san… "

"Good morning, Okuni-san. It isn't like you. You've woken up so early today…"

"Aya-aya, so Akira-san. You don't deny, what I said… That's sooooo manly… Um, why haven't I fallen for you…" - said Okuni flirting.

"Maybe because foxes don't like ice?"

"Aya-aya… You're so mean, Akira-san…" - cried out playfully Okuni.

"Oh my, can you be not so loud… That's not the best way to wake up a drunken man. Oh, what a nice view!" – said Yukimura rubbing his eyes. "You guys have so good point at fighting. But don't you think, Yuya-san won't be happy, if she saw you both like that? Oh my, Kyo-san… Don't look at me like that… or I'll drink all sake here alone…"

"There's no sake", frowned Kyo.

"How pitiful… No Yuya-san, no sake… Kyo-san, I understand your depression… Wow. You don't have to use sheath like that, don't you think so? There are other ways to… Well, you know, your movements shout you have to tell Yuya-san as fast as possible, or…Hm… in the mornings you're really short-tempered boy…" – yawned Yukimura dodging Tenro's sheath. He laughed and turned on the other side and went on sleeping with his secret bottle of sake.

"Aya-aya. Yukimura'san is sooo strong… Kyo-sama, I'm truthfully sorry to say it, but you are loosing next to him"…

"Thank you, Okuni-san, I always knew you are very clever" – answered Yukimura with a blow kiss.

"And Okuni-san, don't bother yourself. He won't understand one certain thing. Or he just doesn't want to admit it. Poor thing. I wonder, if he understands, that it's really weakening him", smiled coldly Akira.

"..." - 'Talking like I'm not here, those bastards'

"Aya… I see, you right, Akira-kun. Then I'm going to have a walk. Akira-kun, will you accompany me? I'm…"

"No, thank you", answered Akira with a light bow and grinned (A/N. just try to imagine Akira-san's grin… XX). 'I don't wanna lose such a good mood to tease him'.

Kyo loosened his grip on the Tenro and got back to his sit near the window. He watched the street never looking at his "servants" and never listening to their talk. He was lost in has thoughts once again. He knew everything. But he knew also, that it's impossible for him… for both of them. But he was afraid, yes, the legendary Manslayer was afraid to find an answer in his heart, why they can't be together. Is it because of his past? Is it because he thought he was unable to give her happy peaceful family life? Or is it because he was unsure, that when he says her, she will see in her heart that her feelings were just an illusion and will decide to run away from him? Is it because he felt, she was hiding something from them? Even from him? He was sure, that she held back something. But what was it, that she tried to hide from him, him!! so madly? He thought, he believed, that she trusted him. She trusted him with her own precious life and still… she kept silent about this. That thought pissed him even greater than Akira's annoyance.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to **Kaeru-sama**(i hope, i understood you right) and **YuyaSama **for reviews)) I'll try my best... to write larger chapter & more interesting)) 


End file.
